


Behind Closed Doors

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Barebacking, Creampie, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't proper to let a slave to have their way with you, and Arthur has never been anything but proper.</p><p>When Arthur sells his incompetent slave, his secretary buys him a young boy, Merlin as a replacement. When Arthur sees what Merlin is packing <i>down there</i> he decides to throw propriety out the window.<br/>If he can have someone like Merlin, there's no way Arthur could go the rest of his life without bottoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks A for betaing me through this! Again, I say THANK YOU! There was so much to beta until the end!  
> Also thanks to [kitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic) for betaing the summary for me! SO MUCH LOVE TO YOU!
> 
> This is the entry for Merlin sexstars which's way kitty nudged me. Curse you kitteh!  
> I'm not really comfortable with rentboys, strippers and such but I enjoy slavery to some extent so went with that.
> 
>  **The prompt:**  
>  **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
>  **Theme:** Any  
>  **Prompt:** Size kink.  
>  **Other Preferences:** No non-con/rape or scat please.  
>  **Additional Information:** Bottom!Arthur and younger Merlin.


End file.
